Episode 808
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Nico Robin - Franky - Brook - Monkey D. Luffy - Sanji - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "A Heartbreaking Duel - Luffy vs. Sanji - Part 2" is the 808th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy refuses to back down from the hostile Sanji, causing Sanji to confront him and attack him with Diable Jambe. Despite Sanji's vicious attacks, Luffy refuses to fight back or retreat, and Nami pleads Sanji to stop to no avail. Finally, Sanji knocks Luffy out with a spinning midair kick, and returns to his family. Luffy yells out to Sanji as he leaves, saying that he will stay at this spot and not eat until Sanji returns, as he cannot become the Pirate King without Sanji. This causes Sanji to break down in tears as he is taken to Big Mom. Long Summary Remembering Judge's threats on his hands and Zeff during his return to the Germa Kingdom, Sanji stared in shock at Luffy as his captain raced toward him. Luffy grabbed onto the carriage to talk to Sanji directly, and with everything against him racing through his mind, Sanji made the decision to kick Luffy away and claim that he has forsaken the Straw Hats and embraced his royal heritage as prince Vinsmoke Sanji. Sanji claims that he will be happier in the ranks of the Big Mom Pirates, where he will be treated to power and luxury as opposed to the meager existence of the Straw Hats. He says that he has been looking down on Luffy and his crewmates the whole time and is willing to prove it as he activates Diable Jambe. He then charges at the motionless Luffy and kicks him in the face, sending him tumbling away. Luffy gets back up to face Sanji, who says that he should use Haki if he wants to live. Luffy replies that he has no need for Haki when he just wants to speak with Sanji, and Sanji tells Luffy to leave in that case. Luffy refuses, and Sanji calls him selfish as he strikes Luffy again. Luffy gets back up, and Nami pleads for Sanji to stop, saying that Luffy has pushed himself to the limit against Cracker just to get this far. However, Luffy silences Nami, saying this is a duel. Sanji then barrages Luffy with many kicks, but Luffy refuses to back down or fall, much to his chagrin. At last, Sanji has finally had enough and prepares to deal a finishing blow. He spins to reignite Diable Jambe before taking to the air with Sky Walk, spinning around in a fiery circle as he falls toward Luffy. He plants his heel into the top of Luffy's head with deadly force, and Luffy initially tries resisting it, but eventually succumbs to the power and falls unconscious. Sanji walks back to the carriage as Luffy lies on the ground bleeding, and an anguished Nami races to Luffy's side. She then goes up to Sanji and slaps him, grimly apologizing for coming to rescue him before walking away. Sanji returns to his seat next to his impressed brothers, and as the carriage heads away, Luffy regains consciousness and calls out to Sanji. He says that he knows Sanji is putting on an act, and that Sanji was the one who was truly hurt by all the kicks he unleashed. Luffy proclaims that he cannot go on his journey and become Pirate King without Sanji, so he will wait in this spot and not eat anything until Sanji returns. Luffy's words cause Sanji to break down in tears, and his brothers laugh at him as they head out of sight of Luffy. A montage of Sanji's times with the crew is then shown as Luffy is shown lying down on the clearing. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This episode aired together with Episode 807 in a one-hour special. **Both this and Episode 807 are the only regular episodes so far with more than two eyecatchers, each having six. *The anime adds the following: **After kicking Luffy the first time, Sanji tells him to use his Haki, which Luffy declines. **After Sanji finally knocks Luffy out, Nami runs to Luffy before slapping Sanji. *Sanji kicks Luffy more times in the anime than in the manga. *The song Memories (17 Years Later version) plays at the end of the episode. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 808